Eye for an Eye
by Enecs
Summary: Tori and Simon know they are siblings and what do siblings do? Fight and try to make each others lives horrible. Told from the POVS of Tori, Simon, Derek, Chloe, Kit, and possibly Lauren. T for mild course language.


**Story idea courtesy of murrey-2012. This story will be of Simon and Tori's sibling rivalry. Enjoy ;).**

**I will update when I'm bored because I have three other story that I have to try and update too.**

**PS. My copy of the Rising should be here today I'm so pumped!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything!**

Chloe Pov:  
I was sitting in the room I shared with Tori waiting for her to get out of the shower so we could go to the mall. We had moved far enough away from New York that we didn't worry as much about me being recognized, but that fact didn't stop me from keeping my hair red at all times. Currently we are in Omaha, Nebraska, and we went to school -with much complaint from three out of four of our group- at Millard West High School. I sighed and flopped back on my bed as the door clicked open. I shot up glaring at Tori who had a towel rapped around her body and hair.

"What took you so long?" I asked she rolled her eyes annoyed.

"I was making sure I scrubbed at the soup out of my hair, it felt different today, like it wouldn't come out." I sighed and stood grabbing my cloths from my dresser and when I turned around Tori was drying her hair. However, it was blue. It was very, very blue. My mouth dropped. The young witch didn't seem to notice. "You should hurry up and take a shower so we can leave." She moved past me but I didn't move still staring at her hair. Tori caught my eyes and frowned, brows scrunching in confusion. "What's wrong?" She asked as if she didn't really want to know the answer.

Without a word I walked over to my desk, pulled out a mirror and handed to her. She took one look at herself and screamed louder then I'd ever heard anyone scream in their life.

"Simon!" The door busted open seconds later, thanks to my werewolf boyfriend. He looked at me first trying to see if I was hurt. I shook my head at him and looked back at Tori. He followed my eyes and didn't even try to stop himself from laughing. I couldn't blame him, Tori was evil to him, but that's how she was, it was her. Kit, and Simon came into the room after Derek, Kit looked horrified, Simon looked pleased. I groaned

He didn't!

A smile broke out across the young sorcerer's face.

"That turned out better then I thought." He said laughing. I shot him a disapproving look; I looked over at his father to see he was giving her the same. Derek was still laughing. It almost made me start laughing but I held back not wanting to get on Tori's bad side. I menacing growl came from behind me and I turned to see sparks shooting out of Tori's fingers.

"You asshole!" She screamed not caring her father was right there. Simon glared at her, ready to dismiss any spells she shot at him.

"It's revenge for you stunt!" She made a sound and Derek who had finally seen the seriousness in the situation pulled me aside, and behind him to protect me from the crossfire."

"My 'stunt' doesn't take three days to go away!" Simon snickered.

"Months, it takes three months." He pulled the flattened box from his back pocket and throw it at her. She picked it up off the ground and read for a few seconds then screamed, threw the box, and disintegrated it in the air. I winched, he used the dye that took a while to wash out and now he was going to die. Derek seemed to know this to and was slowly inching us towards the door. It was times like these I wished Simon and Tori weren't supernatural because when they fought it could get ugly.

"Simon you can throw things at me. Knock me into a wall. Rip my cloths, scuff my shoes. But when you mess with a girl's hair. IT. GETS. PERSONAL!" He winched but bounced back.

"Then you shouldn't have started a rumor that I was gay!" I smirked it had been funny, but I guess Simon hadn't had let it go like everyone thought he had.

_*Flash Back*_  
It was our first day of school and already Simon was getting attention f_rom the opposite sex. Derek broke away from us to go collect our schedules from the office and Tori and I stood watching Simon flirt. The girls were swooning as Simon flashed them grins and showed off his so-called 'pecks'. I thought it was amusing but by Tori's face, you could tell she didn't. An obviously dyed black headed girl we didn't know came up and stood beside her._

_"You two like know him right?" I groaned at the use of the word like. It was so over used in teenage vocabulary, and it was annoying to hear. Tori smiled devilishly at me, then turned back to the girl. _

_"We like so do!" She squeaked in a high pitched, popular girl voice. "I'm like totally his sister, and Chloe is like so dating his brother!" The girl smiled wildly _

_"So he's like free?" I cringed if that was the only constant thing with this girl I would never talk to her again, or at all after this. Tori nodded, and then made a tisking sound._

_"Your not really his type thou." The young witch leaned into the dyed black headed girl as if she were telling her a secret "he's more in to blonde boys." The girl gasped and snapped her attention to Simon who was still busy being noticed by girls. She looked back at Tori._

_"He's like, Gay?" Tori nodded, then looked back at me sending me a look that said 'if you tell I'll kill you'. I nodded and kept my mouth closed, Tori smiled and turned back to the girl. _

_"Yes, but if you want he's really good to take shopping for purses of shoes. He always knows what you can rock, and what you just look silly in." The girl smiled and nodded then walked away to spread the news. And it spread, it spread fast. Like a wildfire. The cute Asian new kid was gay and he'd love to go purse shopping with you if you wanted. It got back to Simon by the end of the day when I blonde boy asked him out. It was the funniest thing ever!_  
_*Flash back ends*_

Kit stepped in the middle of the and dismissed and spells they shot at each other until they were too exhausted to cast, then he grounded both of them and told Tori to get dressed. Derek took me downstairs and made me a sandwich. The rivalry between Simon and Tori my have been paused right now, but it would never stop. Because they were siblings and this is what they did. The only question was how far were they willing to take it before it crossed the line?


End file.
